Sir Topham Hatt
thumb Sir Topham Hatt, apelidado de "O Controlador Gordo" (anteriormente conhecido como "O Diretor Gordo"), é o gerente da North Western Railway e é uma figura paterna em suas locomotivas. O Controladores Gordos Até agora, houve três controladores no comando da Ferrovia Noroeste. Sir Topham Hatt I (1880-1956) Topham Hatt foi aprendiz na Swindon Works da Great Western Railway em 1894 com a idade de quatorze anos. Durante seu tempo lá, ele parece ter uma amizade com William A. Stanier, um colega aprendiz. A história atual no Crovan's Gate Works é que, pelo menos uma vez, talvez mais, o futuro Sir Topham foi capaz de ajudar o futuro Sir William a escapar das conseqüências do que poderia ter sido um sério problema. Devido ao seu treinamento em Swindon, ele sempre admirou as coisas do Great Western. Ele veio para Sodor em 1901 e se juntou a A. W. Dry & Co., uma empresa de engenheiros de drenagem, em Tidmouth. Por recomendação deles, ele se tornou engenheiro do Tidmouth, Knapford e Elsbridge Light Railway em 1910, do Tidmouth, Wellsworth & Suddery em 1912 e da North Western Railway após sua formação em 1914. Na North Western Railway, ele se tornou General. Gerente em 1923, Diretor Geral em 1936 e após a Nacionalização em 1948, foi criado um baronete em sua nomeação como Presidente do Executivo Regional. Para A.W. Dry & Co., ele construiu uma série de quatro locomotivas de caldeira verticais conhecidas como Coffee Pots entre 1905 e 1908, que foram usadas pelo TK & ER. Depois de um vendaval de outono em 1908, ele dirigiu os mineiros desempregados para o corte de um túnel através da cordilheira ao sul de Tidmouth. Em 1915, para o NWR, ele projetou uma Scherzer Rolling Lift Bridge de pista dupla de 120 pés para cruzar o Canal Walney. Algum tempo depois disso, ele foi nomeado diretor da Companhia. Quando a ferrovia estava sofrendo de uma crise de locomotivas no início dos anos 1920, ele foi responsável pela aquisição de novas locomotivas. Durante esse tempo, ele fez uma de suas raras barganhas quando comprou Henry em vez do Robinson Atlantic que ele queria. Lembrou-se do erro de tristeza pelo resto de seus dias e ficou tão zangado por ter sido "feito" que jamais admitiria quem o havia enganado. Ninguém ficou mais satisfeito do que Topham Hatt quando o acidente de Killdane ocorreu em 1935. Usando suas conexões com William Stanier, agora CME do LMS, ele conseguiu que Henry fosse completamente reconstruído na Crewe Works. Em 1953, quando a rainha visitou Sodor no ano da coroação, teve a honra de recebê-la em Tidmouth, tendo sido previamente apresentada a Sua Majestade pelo visconde Harwick, o governador, que também era seu genro. Ele se aposentou em 1954 em favor de seu filho Charles, a quem o Conselho não hesitou em eleger como seu sucessor. Não é exagero dizer que a atual prosperidade da Ferrovia é quase inteiramente devida a sua iniciativa e recursos. Ele se casou com Jane, irmã de Sir Handel Brown em 1910 e tiveram dois filhos, Barbara Jane (nascida em 1911), que se casou com Henry Regaby em 1938 e Charles Topham. Ele morreu em Wellsworth em 1956 aos 76 anos. Em The Three Railway Engines e Thomas the Tank Engine, ele foi apelidado de "O Diretor Gordo" antes de seu apelido ter mudado para "O Controlador Gordo" em James the Red Engine. Sir Charles Topham Hatt II (1914-1997) Sir Charles Topham Hatt foi o segundo Controlador Gordo de 1954 a 1984, quando se aposentou em favor de seu próprio filho. Charles Topham Hatt foi educado na Abbey School, Cronk e de lá foi para Crewe Works como um aluno de engenharia sob o Sr. William Stanier em 1932. Ele estava presente durante a reconstrução de Henry em 1935. Em 1937, ele foi recomendado para o serviço ferroviário no exterior Stanier, mas ele retornou em 1939 para se alistar na Royal Engineers, servindo com eles durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial. Ele foi desmobilizado em 1945 com o posto de coronel. Ele passou mais um período no exterior, antes de retornar a Sodor em 1952 para se tornar engenheiro-chefe de engenharia na Crovan's Gate Works e assistente geral de seu pai idoso. Após a aposentadoria de seu pai em 1954, a diretoria não hesitou em elegê-lo como controlador. Durante seu período de gestão, ele começou a melhorar o porto de Knapford, planejado por seu pai e reabriu a filial de Arlesburgh em 1965/6, sendo responsável pela construção da Ferrovia Arlesdale e pelo estabelecimento do consórcio de lastro que a utiliza. Seu primo, Sir Handel Lloyd Brown II, nasceu em 1924. Casou-se com Amanda Croarie em 1940 e tiveram dois filhos, Stephen Topham, nascido em 1941 e Bridget, nascido em 1943. Charles herdou a baronete do pai em 1956. Sir Stephen Topham Hatt III (1941-) Sir Stephen Topham Hatt (que apareceu pela primeira vez em Toby the Tram Engine durante as férias em família em East Anglia com sua irmã e avós) tornou-se o terceiro Controlador Gordo em 1984, sucedendo a baronete de seu pai em 1997. Em 1970, ele se casou com Helen Margaret. , uma prima distante e neta do reverendo Nicholas Dreswick, o muito respeitado historiador de Sodor. Eles tiveram três filhos: Richard Topham, nascido em 1972 e sem dúvida destinado a ser Sir Topham Hatt IV (seu pai tinha setenta e sete anos em 2018, embora ele ainda não tenha dado nenhum sinal de se aposentar), Charles Nicholas (1974- ) e Emily Helen (1977). Com grande habilidade, ele planejou os preparativos para a visita real em 1995, quando recebeu o príncipe de Gales em sua primeira visita a Sodor. Sir Topham Hatt em Thomas e Seus Amigos Em Thomas e Seus Amigos, há apenas um Sir Topham Hatt. Ele pode ser descrito como uma combinação dos três controladores da Série Ferrovia. Seu nome completo foi dado como Sir Bertram Topham Hatt. Em sua juventude, ele era um escoteiro. Antes de se tornar controlador da North Western Railway, Sir Topham Hatt possuía um caminhão a vapor Sentinel chamado Elizabeth, que observa que ele não era o melhor motorista. Quando ele era jovem, Edward sempre o levava a bordo de um velho treinador em seu aniversário. Ele também construiu os Coffee Pots algum tempo antes de Thomas chegar em Sodor. Sir Topham mais tarde recebeu seu título de cavaleiro por seus serviços na indústria ferroviária. Ele também foi o controlador da Ferrovia Skarloey, até que o Sr. Percival foi contratado para ajudá-lo a gerenciar o tamanho cada vez maior de sua indústria ferroviária. Antes de Misterio da Montanha Azul, ele comprou um carro de inspeção de pista chamado Winston, que costuma ser usado como veículo de transporte particular na ferrovia. Sir Topham Hatt se casou com Lady Hatt e é o avô de Stephen e Bridget Hatt. Ele tem um irmão gêmeo, Sir Lowham Hatt e sua mãe é a viúva Hatt. Segundo o site oficial, "ainda temos que conhecer seus filhos". Além de possuir várias locomotivas, ele possui um gato e um carro azul e mora em uma mansão em algum lugar nos arredores de Wellsworth. Personalidade Sir Topham Hatt é firme, mas engraçado e justo. Ele pode ser rigoroso, mas com um bom motivo e ele se preocupa profundamente com as locomotivas e também mostra um lado paternal para elas. Ele é um personagem bastante forte e lembrará as locomotivas que ele está no comando, se eles começarem a se rebelar contra sua autoridade. Ele não suporta o bullying e, apesar de normalmente ser sério, ele goza de uma boa risada alegre. Apesar de sua gentileza e justiça, no entanto, há momentos em que Sir Topham Hatt repreende as locomotivas por situações além de seu controle. Como qualquer filho, ele tem um leve respeito por sua mãe, a viúva Hatt. Mas, como todos os relacionamentos parentais, há algumas coisas que ele considera mais pessoais do que outras. Nos episódios recentes, Sir Topham Hatt é interpretado com muito mais comédia, com alguns de seus papéis envolvendo altos níveis de ironia. Aperencia Sir Topham Hatt é um cavalheiro baixinho e gordinho. Ele geralmente usa vestido de manhã, consistindo de um fraque preto com calças cinza, um colete creme, amarelo, azul, roxo ou cinza, uma gravata preta e uma cartola preta. Ele é mais frequentemente descrito como tendo cabelo cinza, preto ou castanho e olhos azuis. Aperencias Thomas e Seus Amigos *'Temporada 22' - A Locomotiva Número Um, Para Todo o Sempre, Confusão Sem Atraso, Trombinha (como um elefante), Uma Locomotiva de Muitas Cores, Apologia Impossível, A Rosie é Vermelha, Samson e os Fogos de Artifício, O Arca Animal do Thomas, Canguru de Natal (estoque camafeu), Banjo e o Fogo na Mata (como um crocodilo) e Contando com Nia Trivialidades *De acordo com Sodor: Lendo Entre as Linhas, o Controlador Gordo não é baseado em ninguém em particular, embora Christopher Awdry sugira que seu médico na época em que o personagem foi criado pode ter sido uma "contribuição inconsciente". *Devido a diferentes normas sociais, o Fat Controller é sempre referido pelo seu nome real, "Sir Topham Hatt" nos EUA. **Mesmo assim, em certos episódios norte-americanos, as bocas das locomotivas não são reanimadas adequadamente, pois suas bocas dizem "The Fat Controller" quando dizem verbalmente "Sir Topham Hatt". **Além disso, várias vezes no roteiro do Reino Unido, Sir Topham Hatt é abordado por seu apelido em público, quando seria inadequado. Isso foi fixado em O Mistério da Montanha Azul, quando Victor chamou o Controlador Gordo pelo seu nome verdadeiro "Sir Topham Hatt". Na Grande Corrida, Gordon disse "Sir Topham Hatt". *O modelo de série de televisão do Fat Controller da Festa de Aniversário da senhora Hatt apareceu no single de caridade "Children in Need" de 2009 e foi animado usando stop-motion. *Em Thomas e a Ferrovia Magica, Diesel 10 o chama de "Fat Hatt", uma combinação de seu apelido e seu nome verdadeiro. *De acordo com Elizabeth, Sir Topham Hatt era um mau motorista em sua juventude. Quando ele é visto dirigindo Winston, parece que suas habilidades não melhoraram. *O escritório da Fat Controller foi parte de uma exposição no Hangaram Art Museum na Coréia em 2010. *Modelos em grande escala e em miniatura de Sir Topham Hatt estão atualmente nas mãos seguras do grupo de preservação Top Props, depois que eles foram vendidos pela The Prop Gallery. Um modelo ambulante em grande escala de Sir Topham Hatt também foi vendido pela The Prop Gallery. *Ao longo da série televisiva, Sir Topham Hatt é acompanhado por dois homens em uniformes padrão da ferrovia azul. Presume-se que sejam seus assistentes. No episódio da décima sexta série, Percy e o Calliope, o narrador se refere a eles como "ajudantes". *No livro, Thomas-saurus Rex, afirma que Sir Topham Hatt costumava ser chamado de "Little Topham Hatt" em sua juventude. Seu avô também aparece no livro. *O modelo da série de televisão de Sir Topham Hatt tinha as sobrancelhas inconsistentes. Entre a sexta e a décima primeira estação, o modelo não as tinha em absoluto. Não seria até a série CGI que ele teria permanentemente as sobrancelhas. *A banda de rock alternativo Catherine Wheel lançou uma música em homenagem ao Fat Controller chamado "Here Comes The Fat Controller" em seu álbum de 1997, Adam and Eve. *Da décima terceira série à décima quinta série, Sir Topham Hatt foi referido como "Bertram" (não confundir com a locomotiva). *De Herói dos Trilhos às décimas oitavas temporadas, Sir Topham Hatt tinha um sotaque americano no dub americano. *Na maioria dos episódios e especiais, Sir Topham Hatt é visto escrevendo com a mão direita. Mas no episódio da décima nona temporada, Não Ajuda em Nada, ele é visto escrevendo canhoto. Isso pode ser um erro, mas também pode significar que ele é ambidestro (poder escrever com as duas mãos). *Uma foto do Fat Controller do episódio da primeira temporada, A Greve foi mostrada em um vídeo exclusivo da web do Last Week Tonight com John Oliver. *Sir Topham Hatt é o único personagem humano nomeado a aparecer e falar em todas as séries da série de televisão. Categoria:Personagens